Sick And Healthy But In Love
by forcverandalways
Summary: Jenny is sick so Gibbs goes to visit her.


**I AM BAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK. I have always wanted to write a story about either Gibbs or Jenny feeling sick and I wrote this on the bus and during my free period and edited it in the library at lunch so yeah...**

 **Have any of you ever twisted your ankle while dancing??? I did just that on Monday while dancing to Fearless by Taylor Swift and whenever I put weight on it IT HURTS SO MUCH. When I try to walk upstairs anywhere IT HURTS.**

 **Enjoy dis guys xxx**

Jenny Shepard groaned as she sat up. Her head ached and she felt extremely queasy. Jenny grabbed her phone and called her assistant Cynthia's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Cynthia, it's Jenny. I'm not gonna be in today. I feel sick" Jenny croaked.

"Do you want me to come over?" Cynthia asked.

"No it's fine" Jenny replied.

"Yes Director" Cynthia said before she hung up.

Jenny fell back asleep after that.

"Señora?" Jenny's housekeeper Noemi popped her head through the door to see Jenny fast asleep on her bed half an hour.

"Señora, wake up" Noemi said gently.

Jenny's eyes opened.

"Are you sick Señora?" Noemi asked her.

"Uh huh" came the croaky reply.

"I will prepare you food" Noemi bustled out of the room to do just that.

And then Jenny fell asleep again.

At NCIS, 1030

"I can't believe this. No case, just paperwork" Tony DiNozzo, the Senior Field Agent of Jenny's best agent's team moaned.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs could not take any more complaining.

"I'm gonna go and see the Director" he said before he walked up to Jenny's office.

He got to Cynthia's office.

"She in?" He asked.

"She's sick" Cynthia answered.

Gibbs turned around to face Cynthia.

"What?" He questioned.

"She called in sick" Cynthia told him.

Gibbs ran out of the office and downstairs.

"I'm going for coffee" he called to his team before he walked down to the parking lot.

He got into his truck before he drove straight to Jenny's house. He knocked on the door but no one answered so he walked up to her room to find her fast asleep on the bed. Gibbs sighed as he looked at her.

'I'd forgotten how beautiful she looks when she sleeps' he thought.

"Jen, wake up" the agent whispered as he shook her gently.

"No, let me sleep" the redhead moaned.

"Jen, I'll buy you ice cream if you get up" Gibbs told her quietly.

Jenny sat bolt upright.

"Ice cream?" She asked before she saw Gibbs sitting there.

"That is so not funny, Jethro" she snapped.

"You woke up, so I'll get you ice cream" he stated.

"Really?" Jenny questioned in surprise.

"Really" Gibbs replied.

"I'll be back soon" he said before he kissed her on the forehead and walked out.

Jenny touched her forehead where he had kissed her and lay back down with a smile. Ten minutes later her former lover walked in with the ice cream.

"I love you Jethro, you are a hero" she cried as he handed her a tub of mint choc chip ice cream and a spoon, not realizing her first three words.

'I love you'

Gibbs pushed them to the back of his mind and focused on the matter at hand.

"You remembered" Jenny whispered as she looked at the ice cream.

"Of course" Gibbs replied.

Jenny opened the ice cream and started to eat it.

"I'm gonna go back to the office. I'll be back later with dinner" he told her before he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

And so Jenny lay in her bed for the next ten hours, mostly sleeping but eating occasionally. At 2030 Gibbs arrived with dinner.

"Jethro, you truly are a hero" Jenny told him.

Once they finished dinner, they sat down and watched a film.

"Jethro, why are you here?" Jenny questioned him.

"Cynthia told me you were sick this morning when I came up to your office. I drove straight here" he replied.

"Why?"

"Because I was worried"

"Why were you worried about me?" The redhead asked.

"Because I care about you. I..." he stopped abruptly.

"You what?" Jenny replied.

"I love you. I never stopped" he told her.

"Why though? I hurt you in every possible way. I left you..." Jenny was cut off by Gibbs putting his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up Jen, just shut up. Do you love me or not?" he said.

"Yes" she stated before she pulled him onto the bed with her.

And so a sick Jenny gained a healthy Gibbs.

 **No one ask me what this is because I really do not know. Thanks for reading guys and please leave a review x**


End file.
